The present invention relates to containers with built-in fittings to enable dispensing of the contents and more particularly to containers of the type comprising a cardboard box with an internal bag for containing a liquid.
Some digital copiers use emulsion inks which require protection after manufacture, during transportation and storage, and must be loaded into the printer without spillage. Containers of the “bag-in-box” type, which usually comprise a cardboard box containing a bag for the ink, have been used. The bag has a fitting to connect with the ink extraction nozzle of the digital duplicator. To ensure correct and easy attachment of the fitting to the ink extraction nozzle, the position and angular orientation of the fitting relative to the nozzle is critical.
It would be desirable to provide a container in which the position and orientation of the fitting can be assured, even after transportation and storage.